


The Devil in Disguise

by Uki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel!Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, nick!lucifer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uki96/pseuds/Uki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer est de nouveau libre de faire ce qu'il veut sur Terre. Première étape, récupérer son ancien corps. Deuxième étape, se venger de Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : Cette histoire suit Péché de sang par l’auteur Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu (que vous pouvez trouver sur FanFiction.net), il n’est pas interdit de lire ce OS sans l’avoir lu, mais je le recommande vivement (de une parce que c’est un cadeau qu’elle m’a fait, et de deux parce que cette histoire est juste géniale et qu’on ne refuse jamais l’occasion d’aller lire Spleen XD)  
> WARNING 2.0 : Cette histoire se passe aussi après l’épisode 10 de la saison 11 de Supernatural, donc il se peut qu’il y ait des spoils pour ceux qui continue de regarder le show mais qui ne sont pas encore au même niveau.  
> ENJOY !

Lucifer était enfin libéré. Si Crowley avait été d’humeur humoristique, il n’aurait pas résisté à l’idée de chanter Libérée, Délivrée au Prince des Enfers, mais pas après avoir vu sa mère se faire tuer devant lui. Pas qu’il en avait quelque chose à faire, non, le roi l’avait prévenue qu’on ne devait pas s’amuser avec l’ange le plus psychopathe de la Création. Non vraiment, ce qui retenait Crowley de faire sa petite blague bien sentie était le pouvoir de Lucifer, si écrasant et omnipotent.

L’ange, dans le corps de Castiel, le regardait avec un immense sourire, ce qui paraissait dépareillé sur le visage de ce pauvre Castiel. Crowley serra les dents lorsqu’il sentit les pouvoirs de Lucifer se resserrer autour de son cou.

« Mon petit Crow-crow, c’est fou ce que tu ne m’as pas manqué. 

\- Moi de même, réussit à sortir le roi des Enfers, mais regrettant immédiatement son geste lorsque Lucifer raffermit sa prise.

\- Petit imbécile, gronda l’ange déchu. Je devrais te tuer sur le champ… cela dit… tu m’es encore utile pour le moment. »

Crowley laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, peut-être qu’il avait encore une infime chance de survie, et c’était tout ce qu’il lui fallait.

« Tu veux ta revanche sur les Winchesters ? tenta le brun. Je peux te les amener ici sans problème, ils ne se soupçonneront de rien ! »

Lucifer se mit à rire, et le corps de Castiel se tordit en un rictus des plus terrifiants.

« Crowley, tu es pitoyable. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir tenter le Malin ? Je suis celui qui a inventé ce concept ! Maintenant, avant que je ne te tue, dis-moi où se trouve l’âme de mon ancien vaisseau. Je vais en avoir besoin. Et je suppose qu’on lui a réservé une place spéciale en Enfer, puisqu’il a contenu le vilain Lucifer ! »

Crowley haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi tu voudrais te débarrasser du corps de cet idiot de Castiel ? C’est ta meilleure chance pour atteindre les Winchesters.

\- Oh Crowley, bien sûr que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre une telle chose, avec un corps aussi hideux que le tien… mais mon ancien corps me manque ! Il avait une certaine classe et prestance tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis je ne suis pas appelé l’Etoile du Matin pour rien ! J’ai besoin de briller. Et ce n’est surement pas dans ce corps dégénéré que je pourrais le faire ! »

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel, Lucifer faisait une fois de plus son enfant pourri gâté, telle une diva.

« Alors ? insista l’ange. Où est-il ? »

Le Diable relâcha juste assez son pouvoir pour permettre au démon de parler, ce qu’il fit sans perdre une seconde.

« Salle des Damnés, chambre de torture numéro 666 ! 

\- Si ce n’est pas de l’humour noir, s’amusa Lucifer. C’est assez bien trouvé cela dit. »

Lucifer lâcha son emprise sur le brun, partant d’un pas vif en direction de la salle des Damnés. Au moment où Crowley crut qu’il pouvait enfin s’échapper, l’ange s’arrêta et se retourna.

Crowley se figea instantanément, le regard dans les yeux fous de Castiel ne le rassurait pas.

« Reste ici mon coco, susurra Lucifer d’une voix doucereuse. J’ai prévu de grandes choses pour toi et moi ! »

Et sur ces paroles, Lucifer prononça quelques mots en Enochian. Crowley sentit le corps de son hôte devenir lourd comme de la pierre, et il s’affaissa, incapable de remuer un membre.

« Oh, et encore une petite chose mon lapin éviscéré, menaça Lucifer. N’essaye même pas de te trouver un nouvel hôte, je te traquerai sans relâche et je te tuerai avec une mort lente et douloureuse. »

Lucifer contempla le roi des Enfers avec un regard méprisant, avant de lui tourner le dos pour retrouver son ancien corps, piégé dans les tréfonds des Enfers.

Traversant les différentes strates des Enfers, l’ange atteignit enfin son but, le cercle des Damnés. Apparaître en plein milieu d’une salle remplie de démons faisait toujours son petit effet, mais Lucifer ne voulait pas encore se faire repérer.

« Castiel ? demanda le démon le plus proche de Lucifer. Que fais-tu là ? »

Lucifer haussa les sourcils, essayant à tout prix d’imiter les mimiques qu’aurait habituellement fait l’ange aux yeux bleus si innocent. 

« Je veux l’accès à la cellule 666, ordonna Lucifer, essayant de mettre le plus de dédain possible dans sa voix. »

Les démons s’agitèrent en tous sens, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Castiel voudrait une telle chose.

« Il suffit ! tonna le Prince des Enfers. Je veux que vous me conduisiez à la cellule immédiatement, ou alors je vous désintègre ! »

La menace fit son petit effet, et le démon qui avait adressé la parole à Lucifer lui indiqua de le suivre.

L’ange suivit le démon en observant avec curiosité ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les temps avaient changé, les Enfers ne ressemblaient plus à ce chaos dans lequel il les avait laissés des milliers d’années auparavant, ils étaient disciplinés et l’endroit était rempli de démons prêts à se plier en quatre pour satisfaire Crowley.

Le démon s’arrêta devant une petite porte, et se retourna pour faire face à Lucifer.

« Voilà la cellule Castiel, annonça le sous-fifre.

\- Merci c’était bien aimable, susurra l’ange, claquant des doigts et réduisant en bouillie le démon. »

Lucifer contempla un moment la flaque qui était avant un démon. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui était passé par la tête de créer des êtres aussi divinement stupides ? A croire que Dieu lui-même les avait créés !

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Lucifer ouvrit la porte de la cellule et y pénétra, tel un conquérant.   
Assis là, sur le sol moisi et humide, se trouvait l’âme de Nick. L’homme leva les yeux, surpris de la visite.

« Castiel ? Que fais-tu ici ? J’ai rarement de la visite aussi importante ! 

\- Ah, j’avais oublié à quel point tu avais un sens de l’humour aussi tordu que le mien, murmura Lucifer. »

Nick plissa les yeux, regardant l’ange de plus près. Lucifer sourit et Nick eut un air surpris, qu’il dissipa bien vite en un sourire narquois.

« Lucifer… je me demandais combien de temps il t’aurait fallu pour me trouver dans ce trou à rat. Tu te portes bien à ce que je vois !

\- Je ne me sens pas au meilleur de ma forme dans ce corps disproportionné ! J’ai à nouveau besoin de ton aide Nick. J’ai besoin que tu me redonnes l’accès à ton corps, afin d’avoir notre vengeance !

\- A quoi bon ? soupira Nick. L’Apocalypse est révolue, et mon corps est en décomposition sur Terre. Quel intérêt as-tu pour venir me voir ?

\- Vois-tu, mon cher Nick, il existe une forme de possession un peu particulière, comme celle de Castiel, qui permet à un ange de posséder le corps vide d’un ancien humain, supposant que son âme éternelle lui permette d’en prendre le contrôle. »

Nick haussa un sourcil, fatigué.

« Cela me paraît bien compliqué, tout ça. Et que ferais-tu avec mon corps ? Je ne veux pas que tu le souilles avec des prostitués de bas étage ! »

Lucifer ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Voyons, Nick, jamais je ne ferais ce genre de chose. Tu le sais bien.

\- En effet, acquiesça le prisonnier. S’il y a bien une chose que tu as su faire c’est tenir ta parole et ne jamais mentir.

\- Alors ? Ta réponse ?

\- Oui, Lucifer, tu as ma permission. »

L’ange ferma les yeux, et une intense lumière brilla dans la cellule.

« Et la prochaine fois, n’attends pas aussi longtemps pour me visiter, cria Nick, juste avant que sa cellule ne redevienne noire et que la porte ne se referme, le laissant seul à nouveau. »

Lucifer abandonna le corps de Castiel pour se retrouver sur Terre. Enfin, plutôt en dessous. Ouvrant les yeux, qu’elle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver au milieu de vers et d’asticots.

« Super, marmonna l’ange. Entouré de la vermine, Nick tu ne pouvais vraiment pas trouver mieux pour t’enterrer ? »

Se concentrant sur son nouveau corps, l’ange déchu commença à se reconstruire doucement, usant de sa grâce pour reconstruire les muscles, tendons, os et autres vaisseaux sanguins de son ancien hôte.  
Une fois son travail fini, il visualisa dans son esprit le cimetière de Stull et disparut. 

S’étirant, l’ange observa autour de lui le lieu de sa défaite la plus cuisante. Le sol était encore infesté d’énergie angélique, et là, au centre, se trouvait encore la marque concentrique de l’entrée de sa prison.

Ne souhaitant pas rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit qu’il méprisait, l’Etoile du Matin étendit ses ailes nouvellement retrouvées pour redescendre aux Enfers. Ses ailes. Sa plus grande fierté. D’une couleur blanche tellement pur qu’elle lui avait valu son surnom d’Etoile du Matin, jusqu’à ce que Dieu décide de l’éjecter du Paradis. Cela faisait une éternité qu’il n’avait pas pu les étendre. Et c’est ce qu’il fit.

Dans un éclat de lumière éblouissant, Lucifer étendit ses ailes dans les cieux, savourant avec délice la sensation de ses muscles séraphiques se mouvoir avec grâce. Puis, il plongea en direction du néant que formaient les Enfers.

Crowley était toujours au même endroit, allongé tel un pitoyable esclave sur le sol, attendant son heure.

Lorsque le nouveau Lucifer apparut devant lui, Crowley se sentit piégé. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir exsuder de son ennemi par tous les pores de son hôte.

« Mon cher Crowley, s’amusa Lucifer, un sourire de prédateur sur le visage. »

Le Diable claqua des doigts et murmura une phrase en Enochian, et Crowley regagna à nouveau l’usage de ses membres.

« Maintenant, il est temps d’avoir notre petite discussion n’est-ce pas ? »

Et sur ces paroles, il éclata de rire, tel un lunatique. Crowley le regarda, interdit.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? réussit-il à dire à Lucifer.

\- Parle-moi des Ténèbres, j’ai cru comprendre que Tatie s’était échappée de sa jolie cage dorée pour foutre le bordel sur Terre pendant que Papa se taille la malle Dieu sait où. »

Crowley roula des yeux, l’humour de Lucifer n’était vraiment pas de son goût.

« La dernière chose que j’ai entendue sur elle, c’est qu’elle avait envahi le Paradis et pris le contrôle sur les anges…

\- Donc, à part Castiel l’inutile et moi… il n’y a plus un seul ange libre ? »

Crowley hésita un instant, avant d’hocher la tête. Lucifer haussa un sourcil, surpris de voir le Roi hésiter.

« Que me caches-tu ? grogna le Malin. Je n’apprécie pas les mensonges, malgré mes multiples épithètes.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu soucierais d’un ange qui a commis le péché de sang, n’est-ce pas ? »

Lucifer s’arrêta de parler, surpris.

« Tiens donc. Et comment aurais-tu convaincu un ange de boire le sang d’un démon ?

\- Pas de n’importe quel démon, se vanta Crowley. Le mien. »

Lucifer éclata de rire, renversant sa tête en arrière.

« Oh God, Crowley. Si tu savais comme tu as l’air pitoyable. Cela dit, je serais curieux de voir cet ange. Est-ce que je le connaitrais par pur hasard ? »

Crowley serra les dents. Tout le monde connaissait l’histoire de cet ange. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le rappeler à Lucifer. Leur relation était si ancienne, Crowley n’était même pas sûr que Michael lui-même oserait aborder le sujet.

Malheureusement pour lui, Lucifer était tout sauf patient.

« Alors ? Dis-moi ? Qui est l’heureux élu ?

\- C’est… Gadreel, murmura Crowley, regrettant immédiatement ses mots. »

La réaction de Lucifer ne se fit pas attendre. Son visage se durcit, et une vague de fureur traversa la salle.

« Tu as corrompu Gadreel ? 

\- Je…

\- JE NE T’AI PAS AUTORISE A PARLER ! hurla Lucifer, laissant exploser sa rage. »

La salle trembla sur ses fondations. La colère de Lucifer était si intense que Crowley se demanda un instant s’il ne serait pas désintégré sur place.

« Comment as-tu osé ? cracha Lucifer, toute trace d’humour définitivement disparue de son discours.

\- Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu’il représentait quelque chose pour toi, et pour ma défense, tu étais tout de même enfermé, plaida Crowley. »

Lucifer ne répondit rien. Il se contenta juste de fixer Crowley avec le regard affamé d’un prédateur.

« Si cela peut te rassurer, il ne m’a jamais vraiment appartenu. On ne peut jamais vraiment corrompre une grâce aussi pure que celle de Gadreel et j’ai dû…

\- Je vais déchirer ton âme de démon en lambeau, sois en sûr, coupa Lucifer. Mais avant ça. Dis-moi où il se trouve. Maintenant ! »

D’une voix un peu apeurée, le roi des Enfers murmura à Lucifer où se trouvait l’ange de l’Eden.

Lucifer étira ses lèvres d’un sourire cruel, brisant le cou de Crowley.

« Voilà qui devrait te tenir endormi pendant un petit moment. »

L’ange déchu sortit ensuite de la salle du trône pour partir en direction des Limbes, l’endroit où lui-même avait été contenu pendant toutes ces années.

Dépassant les strates de néant des Enfers, Lucifer arriva enfin à destination. Sondant les ténèbres du néant, il localisa la faible étincelle d’une grâce, brillant d’un éclat appauvri par toute cette obscurité.

S’approchant doucement, Lucifer découvrit Gadreel, enchaîné.

Ses ailes, aussi vertes que l’Arbre de la Connaissance, étaient désormais d’une couleur terne, enchaînées par des entraves. Le visage de l’ange, d’ordinaire si doux et pur, n’était désormais qu’hématomes et honte.  
Lucifer en eut la gorge nouée pendant un moment. La vision sous ses yeux n’était pas l’ange si magnifique qu’il avait autrefois courtisé pour pouvoir entrer dans le jardin de leur Père.

Sentant une présence, Gadreel souleva une paupière lourde pour observer l’arrivant.

Reconnaissant son vis-à-vis, Gadreel étouffa un gémissement de terreur.

« Lu-Lucifer ?! »

Même sa voix n’était plus la même, se désola l’ange déchu. Le souvenir gravé dans sa mémoire était désormais terni par l’horreur de cette vision de la déchéance de Gadreel.

« C’est bien moi, murmura le Malin.

\- Que me veux-tu ? cracha Gadreel, la souffrance se lisant sur son visage. Tu ne m’as pas déjà assez pris ? »

Lucifer sourit doucement. Il aurait tué pour moins que ça, mais comme toujours, il ne pouvait s’amener à punir Gadreel pour un tel outrage.

« Je suis venu pour toi, annonça l’ange. J’ai appris que tu avais chuté. Toi. Alors que Père t’avait confié sa mission la plus vertueuse.

\- Que Tu as détruite, rectifia le séraphin emprisonné.

\- Pourquoi as-tu chuté ? demanda Lucifer, faisant fi des accusations de l’autre.

\- Parce que… »

Gadreel se tut, fermant les yeux et détournant la tête. Lucifer leva une main pour venir la poser sur la joue de Gadreel qui se crispa au contact, avant de se détendre avec la caresse doucereuse de Lucifer.

« Parce que ni Père, ni Toi, n’étiez là, accusa Gadreel, transperçant le regard bleu acier de Lucifer. »

Le blond fit glisser sa main le long du torse de l’ange, venant ensuite briser les chaînes retenant ses membres.

« Je suis là maintenant, chuchota Lucifer, rattrapant Gadreel alors qu’il chutait lourdement sur lui.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, sortit Gadreel. »

Lucifer ne dit rien, hormis libérer les ailes de Gadreel de ses entraves. Le soupir de soulagement qui s’échappa des lèvres du brun le fit sourire.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demanda Gadreel, de la tristesse dans la voix. Je t’avais tout donné, et tu m’as laissé comme un traître au su de tous mes frères.

\- Parce que, sur le moment, rien ne me paraissait plus important que ma mission de détruire les humains, expliqua Lucifer, caressant le bras de l’ange qui tremblait sur ses genoux.

\- Tu m’as abandonné, accusa de nouveau Gadreel.

\- Mais je suis là maintenant, susurra le blond, continuant de toucher l’ange. »

Gadreel savait dans quel piège il venait de tomber. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Lucifer avait un tel charisme, ses mots étaient comme de l’ambroisie, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir plus de contact de sa part.

Lucifer était si beau, Gadreel connaissait tous ses traits de mémoire. Et ses ailes, ses magnifiques ailes qui faisaient pâlir de jalousie même la Voie Lactée, Gadreel en était tombé amoureux le jour où il les avait vues, dans ce jardin des Tentations.

Le jardin, cela remontait à si longtemps, cette époque où il était le gardien de l’Eden. Et Lucifer était arrivé. L’Ange le plus beau du Paradis s’était intéressé à lui. Et comment Gadreel aurait pu lui résister à cette époque ? Il ne savait pas qu’il avait été jeté du Paradis, et il l’avait toujours admiré.

Et Lucifer qui donnait son affection à un autre ange était toujours quelque chose de si pur, et Gadreel refusait de se dire qu’il n’était qu’un simple chérubin d’un soir.

« Tu n’as jamais été qu’un chérubin d’un soir pour moi, murmura le Prince des Enfers à Gadreel. Tu as toujours été bien plus que ça. »

Gadreel leva la tête, le regard plein de doutes. Lucifer se pencha, embrassant doucement les lèvres du brun, transmettant par ce simple geste un peu de sa grâce pour qu’elle fusionne avec celle de Gadreel.

Le protecteur de l’Eden sentit la grâce de Lucifer s’infiltrer en lui, nettoyant chaque trace du sang causée par Crowley, lui redonnant sa vigueur et sa pureté angélique d’antan.

La lumière de Lucifer entoura le corps de Gadreel, lui rendant sa force et sa vitalité au fur et à mesure de leur baiser.

Les lèvres de Lucifer étaient si douces, Gadreel avait oublié à quel point il aimait ça. L’enivrant parfum de l’ange déchu lui avait aussi manqué terriblement ; cette odeur de neige et de pureté, lui revigorait l’esprit.

Bien vite cependant, Lucifer lâcha prise, observant l’ange se relever avec une vigueur nouvelle.

Gadreel se releva et étendit ses ailes. La lumière verte brillante du jardin d’Eden brilla dans le néant des Limbes.

Lucifer observa avec plaisir la lueur si familière des ailes de Gadreel.

« Tu as toujours les ailes les plus belles, avoua Lucifer. Père a été un pur génie de te donner une telle paire d’ailes, elles te vont à la perfection. »

Gadreel scruta le regard de Lucifer, cherchant une trace de malignité, même s’il connaissait déjà la réponse : Lucifer était incapable de mentir.

« Tu as toujours été un beau parleur, s’amusa Gadreel, caressant le visage de Lucifer. 

\- Tu ne t’es jamais plaint, contra Lucifer. »

Gadreel rit doucement, laissant à nouveau ses émotions angéliques refaire surface.

« Pourquoi venir me trouver maintenant ? Tu aurais pu me libérer il y a des millénaires de cela, demanda Gadreel. »

Lucifer plissa les yeux.

« Il est difficile de s’éloigner de ta destinée, toi, parmi tous les autres devrait le savoir. Père ne nous a jamais laissé le choix. Moi encore moins qu’à toi. Et quand j’ai appris que tu avais commis le péché de sang… »

Le visage de Gadreel se ferma à la mention de sa déchéance.

« Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose ? demanda Lucifer. Je sais à quel point chuter fait mal, alors pourquoi le faire ? Toi qui aimes l’espèce humaine au point de mettre en péril ta vie pour les protéger ? Pourquoi ? »

Gadreel serra les dents, repliant ses ailes.

« Crowley… il voulait me couper les ailes si je ne me soumettais pas à lui. Et il m’avait promis une liberté que je n’avais pas avec les autres anges si je lui obéissais. »

Lucifer ne répondit rien. 

« Seulement, continua Gadreel. Lorsque Rowena est apparue, c’était comme si je n’existais plus, il était entièrement focalisé sur sa mère, et, à sa demande, il m’a envoyé dans les Limbes où elle a pu pratiquer ses   
sorts séraphiques sur moi. »

Lucifer gronda de fureur. Un grondement si puissant qu’il résonna jusque dans les strates les plus superficielles des Enfers. Même Gadreel eut un mouvement de recul.

« Moi, gronda le Diable. Il n’y a que moi qui peux te tenter ! »

Gadreel recula face au regard de prédateur de Lucifer, mais rien ne put le préparer à l’assaut de l’ange.

Lucifer plaqua furieusement sa bouche contre celle du brun, dans une atteinte pour le posséder au plus profond de son être. La grâce de Lucifer engloba celle de Gadreel, lui procurant une sensation de bien-être alors que ses lèvres se faisaient délicieusement torturer par Lucifer.

Incapable de se contenir Lucifer déploya ses immenses ailes pour entourer Gadreel, l’entourant de ses pouvoirs afin de le marquer sien.

Gadreel avait appris sa leçon, il n’avait pas résisté à l’Etoile du Matin alors qu’il protégeait l’Eden, il n’allait certainement pas résister à son sauveur maintenant. Et il se laissa aller à l’étreinte du blond, ne se souciant ni du lendemain, ni des Limbes, ou même de la présence écrasante des Ténèbres qu’il pouvait sentir à la surface. Lucifer était sa seule existence, son seul souci.

Lucifer et ses lèvres douces. Lucifer et sa grâce si chaude. Lucifer et ses ailes si imposantes. Lucifer et son étreinte si apaisante.

Lorsque Gadreel rouvrit les yeux, il n’était plus dans les Limbes. Lucifer l’avait apporté à l’endroit qu’il ne pensait ne jamais pouvoir revoir.

Les larmes aux yeux, Gadreel contempla avec adoration les portes enflammées de l’Eden.

Lucifer sourit face à la béatitude de son séraphin.

« Comment as-tu su où les retrouver ? Même Michael n’a pas eu la location quand Père a déplacé leur emplacement !

\- Papa a toujours eu le chic pour écrire toutes ses directives, et Métatron n’a jamais été le plus doué pour les cacher. »

Gadreel s’avança doucement, passant sa main sur les moulures de flammes, respirant un grand coup, et poussa les portes de l’Eden.

Les portes s’ouvrirent sans difficulté, laissant apparaître le sentier de pierre si familier. Ce même sentier sur lequel Gadreel avait poussé Adam et Eve pour les éjecter de l’Eden.

« Vas-y, murmura Lucifer. Je n’ai plus aucune raison pour le saccager. »

Gadreel se retourna, remerciant du regard le seul ange qui pouvait comprendre l’importance de sa mission.

« Jamais je n’oublierai ce geste, promit l’ange aux cheveux bruns si soyeux. »

Lucifer sourit, observant son séraphin passer les portes, la joie se lisant sur tout son visage.

« Adieu, murmura le Diable, alors que les portes de l’Eden se refermèrent doucement. »

Une seule larme coula le long de sa joue. Il avait rempli sa dette envers Gadreel, il l’avait ramené dans le seul endroit où il pouvait être complètement heureux.

Lucifer ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son pouvoir, et prononça plusieurs phrases en Enochian. Une cohorte de serpents apparut pour venir se poser devant la porte.

« Protégez cette entrée au prix de votre vie, murmura Lucifer à ses créations. »

Les serpents sifflèrent de concert pour montrer leur approbation, et Lucifer se sentit enfin en paix. 

Maintenant, il pouvait déchainer sa rage et sa fureur sur l’espèce humaine, et surtout les frères Winchesters. S’ils pensaient que les Ténèbres étaient leur plus gros problème, qu’ils attendent de le voir arriver !

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c’était tout pour moi, j’espère que ça vous aura plus !  
> With my sincerious love,   
> Uki.


End file.
